Sweet Fantasy
by jeffhardyfan722
Summary: Het. Jeff wants to play with Matt's Pet, and get's caught. Jeff Hardy/OFC/Matt Hardy.


**SWEET FANTASY**

I was busy doing my chores for the day. I had already scrubbed the shower and tub, dusted and vacuumed the living room and his bedroom, changed his sheets and made his bed, finished his laundry, cooked for him and now I was washing dishes. My mp3 player was playing loud music in my ears so I heard nothing as he snuck up on me. I felt him wrap his strong arms around my waist. Startled I turn in his arms only to discover that it was not my master that was touching me.

I pushed the man away and yanked the head phones from my ears, "What do you think you are doing?"

"I am looking for and will get what I want from you or else," he replied with a suggestive grin.

"No. I'm loyal to my master and only he gets the privilege of using my body," I reply shocked that he is even suggesting such a thing.

He smiles at me evilly, "Fine. You won't give me what I want…I'll tell Matt that you tried to seduce me. Then we will see how much punishment you can take!"

I shiver at the thought of being punished by my master and with tears in my eyes I submit. "What do you wish me to do," I ask as I look down at the floor.

I can hear the satisfied grin in his voice as he walks up to me, "That's a good girl. Now on your knees. I want to feel your mouth sucking my cock until I cum."

I do as he asks; slowly getting to my knees as he watches me. I'm nervous and want to get this over with before master comes home. I unbutton and unzip his blue jeans; hooking my fingers into the sides of his boxer briefs and jeans and slowly sliding them down his long muscular legs. His cock is already hard. I flick my tongue out and lick over the head before pursing my lips together and forcing them down over his cock. He moans loudly as I set a fast rhythm; still wanting to finish him off quickly.

His hands come up to entangle themselves in my long hair, "Mmmm fuck slow down," he growls at me.

"Just what is going on in here," master bellows from the doorway.

I whimper at the sound of his voice, but keep pleasing his brother until I'm told to stop.

"MATT," Jeff exclaims in surprise.

"Jeffrey. Just what do you think you are doing with my pet," Matt asks.

Jeff moans, unable to stop himself, "Oh god…I just…just wanted to feel her…had to have her."

"Take your hands off of my pet," Matt orders Jeff.

Jeff removes his hands, "Pet, I suggest you stop doing that," Master whispers in my ear.

I whimper and quickly obey, keeping my eyes down.

Matt lifts my face to look him in the eyes, "Tell me what happened Kitten."

I tell him how Jeff approached me and how he threatened to tell him that lie if I didn't do what he wanted.

"Oh really. Hmmm so Jeff has been a bad boy as well. Pet, you know what I have to do now, don't you," Master asks me.

"Yes master. I welcome being claimed by you and only you," I reply as I glare at his brother.

"Jeff, sit in that chair," Matt orders.

Jeff moves to put himself away and do as Matt asks, "No! Don't redress. Stay just like that and do as I said.

Jeff blushes but does as Matt ordered.

"Now my Pet, I want you to stand in front of him with one leg on either side of his lap and put your hands on the back of his chair.

I silently do as he asks and feel him step up behind me. Jeff stares at me hungrily as I assume the position.

"She does look so fuckable today, doesn't she," Master asks.

I hear Jeff whimper, "Yes she does, but I only wanted…"

"Silence. I don't care what you wanted. You tried to take advantage of MY Pet," Matt says interrupting Jeff's explanation.

Master slides his hands up my skirt pushing the short material out of his way. His hands squeeze my ass before sliding up my back and around to caress my breasts. I moan softly at his touch; wanting desperately to feel him fucking me.

Jeff raises a hand to try to touch me and Matt quickly slaps it away, "I don't think so. My Pet is not for your pleasure. She is mine and you are going to sit there and watch me claim her since you touched her. You are not allowed to touch her or yourself while I do it. And if you cum you better pray that you don't get any on her. Do you understand me Jeffrey!"

Jeff whimpered again, "Yes I understand."

"My pet is special and needs to be treated as such, don't you Kitten," Master asks me.

"I need to be treated any way that master wants to treat me," I answer to his delight.

He slides his fingers along my pussy, "Mmmm my Pet is always wet and ready for me aren't you?"

"Yes master," I whimper as he slides his fingers deep inside of me…seeking out the spot that he knows brings me intense pleasure.

I feel his finger rub over it and moan at the pleasant sensation; tightening my body around his masterful fingers.

"Mmmm yes my Pet moan for me…let him know who brings you pleasure," master whispers so both his brother and I can hear him.

He keeps lightly rubbing my spot and it doesn't take long for my body to tense and constrict around his fingers.

He pulls his fingers out of me and brings them close to Jeff's face, "I know you can smell her little brother…she smells so sweet and tastes even better," he laughs softly at the pained look on Jeff's face as he brings his fingers back up to his own mouth and slowly licks them clean.

I hear him shifting around behind me as he undoes his pants and pushes them down. He rubs his cock between my folds getting it nice and wet before easing into my body. Again I moan as he enters me; my head lifting up to look at Jeff as master fills me completely.

"Mmmm so tight my pet. She feels so good Jeffrey. I had entertained thoughts of letting you have her too, but you went and fucked that up tonight," master says as he slowly slides in and out of me several times.

Jeff groans and I whimper at the slow torturous pace he has going, but I say nothing only wiggling my hips to get my point across.

Master moans, "Yes kitten, I know what you want."

Without warning he increases his pace; fucking me hard and fast while his brother watches helplessly. My cries of delight causing Jeff to moan and whimper as well as he watches the expressions of ecstasy flow across my face.

"Jesus Matt…I can't take this. Let me get up," Jeff whines.

"Shut up and sit there. You are the one who touched my pet. You brought this on yourself," master growls.

I moan at hearing him talk like that; clenching his cock to let him know it.

"Fuck. Yes pet I know you like that. I know everything that my pet likes and needs," master says as he reaches around me to slowly rub my clit.

His manipulation sends me over the edge and I can't help but to cum for him.

"Fuck yes kitten," he growls as he shoots his release deep inside of me.

"Matt PLEASE, "Jeff begs him.

Master releases me, "Go change and get cleaned up kitten."

"Yes master," I say as I leave the room.

Matt looks at Jeff, "You are to never touch my pet again unless I give you permission, is that clear?"

"Yes Matt…it's clear," Jeff whines.

Matt smiles at his brother, walks around behind him, and leans down close to his ear, "Now you can cum Jeffrey."

Jeff cries out as he let's go; shooting his release up onto his shirt as Matt walks past him and out of the kitchen, leaving him alone to clean up.


End file.
